Wily Kit and Kat, The legends of Eldara
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Wily Kit went missing one day and it is now two years later. Mumm Ra has been defeated but there is one goal The Thundercats haven't completed, finding Wily Kit. Full summary inside, HOPE YOU ENJOY.


Thundercats

**Hey, it's me! I was reading some of the Thundercats fanfiction and I saw that they didn't have many that mainly involved Wily kit and Wily kat. I decided to make a story of my own because I just love them and The Thundercats. It's based upon the newest series cos I just love that version better than the old one. I don't own Thundercats or any of the characters except my own. **

**Wily kit went missing one day and it is now two years later. Mumm Ra has been defeated but there is one goal that the Thundercats haven't completed. Finding Wily kit is all they do now, so what happens when they find her inside an Ice crystal that is guarded by someone who knows Kit and talks of a deep legend with another evil, one that's come back to haunt them and Kit is a.. Princess?**

There is a voice that I hear inside of my head. I know that voice, it's my brother Kat. I left him that day because of something very special. I could never tell him what it was because I left him, all alone. All I can think now is that he hates me and he won't want to see my face again for what I did. He doesn't know and I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find out. I open my eyes and I look around me slowly. I'm still in the blue crystal, how long is it before this part is over. I haven't really progressed much at all. I see a figure standing in front of me, she can see that I'm awake but there is something different about her this time. Am I still tired or is it just me? She looks different somehow, she starts to speak which catches me by suprise.

"You are not yet at your full power, you must go back to sleep... Now, don't talk just sleep, yes... Sleep ."

Her words have a strange effect on me like I'm obeying her without thinking. I have a weird feeling but as she keeps on saying for me to sleep I feel my eyes closing. Everything around soon turns to nothing but darkness and I drift asleep into a dream until I am woken up again. But when that will be I don't know...

_It's been two years exactly to the day that she disappeared. We had a fight about Kit's flute playing and Kit ran off only we never saw her again. We could find no trace of her but after we defeated Mumm Ra we set our hearts on finding her. We searched everywhere, looking for adventure on our way to keep us all happy. I always blamed myself for her disappearance, if I hadn't started the fight then she wouldn't have run off._

**(Flashback) **

**"**Hey kit, I wonder what mom and our little sister's are up to. We left them a long time ago and I always wonder how they're doing ya know. "

"_I know, I miss them too Kat, I wonder how they're doing at home like since we left if they have enough to eat now that we're gone.." _

"Don't worry Kit, I'm sure that wherever they are right now they are having a great time together. I loved the lullaby mother used to sing for us at night, I really miss her singing it to us."

"Would you like me to play it for you? I know it's the same as her voice but I'll try my best "

"Uh... Okay, I guess. " (_She starts to play the tune that I have heard so many times before in the past) _"If only it wasn't you playing the flute, I wish it was just mother singing it to us."

"What are you trying to say Kat, that me playing my flute isn't good enough?"

"All I meant was that I'd rather it was mother singing it to us again. "

"Well that's just fine, if you don't like me playing my flute then stay away from me!" (_Runs off past Lion-O and then he turns to Kat) _

"What happened, you two have a fight?"

"Sort of but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I just meant that I missed mother singing the lullaby to us. I just wanted to hear her voice again, her playing flute all the time does make me happy but it also makes me sad. Every time she plays it makes it sound sadder and then I think about not being able to see my family again."

"I think I get what you mean, maybe Kit just took it the wrong way and thought that maybe her playing the flute wasn't good enough and you didn't need to hear it anymore."

"I guessed, should we go look for her. I don't want anything happening to her while she's out there alone, I mean what if something happens to her."

"It'll be Allright, I'll get Cheetara, Tygra and Panthro to have a look around too. We'll find her in no time."

(**End of Flashback) **

_I wished I could have believed him but there was something telling me deep down inside that something was gonna happen. I had no control over that but now I wish I did. I miss her sos so much and I doubt that I'll ever see my sister again. I will always keep searching though. Nothing, nothing will keep me from finding her. I don't care what it is but I will always keep my eye out for my lost sister. I look down as Panthro clears the stuff from breakfast and Tygra comes over to me. _

"Come on Kat, time to get going. We're going further into the jungle, Lion-O thinks we could find something because he said he seen a distance rock or something and he said it was glowing blue. Are you Allright?"

"ok, I'm coming now Tygra and I'm fine. I have a funny feeling but I don't know what it is or why I have it."

"Well strange things can happen kiddo now hurry up before ya get left behind!"

_Kat started to run after Tygra as he ran back to The Thundertank laughing. They hopped inside as Panthro started driving through the trees towards where Lion-O had seen the Rock. It was taking forever together there and Kat's weird feeling became stronger as they plunged past more trees. Panthro appeared on the little screen saying to get out because there are weird monster things that were trying to attack them. _

_"_Everybody out! We're being attacked, I need some help here!"

"We're coming now Panthro. (_They all climbed out of The Thundertank ) _Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats HO!" _Lion-O called out the phrase and his sword magnificent reacted almost immediatly to his command. He began speeding towards the monsters alongside his fellow Thunder cats as fast as he could but as Cheetara zoomed past him with her amazing speed he thought, well no one can beat her in a running race. It was a long and hard battle, they lasted for a long time but nothing can stand up to the power of The Thundercats and Lion-O who holds the awesome legendary Sword of Omens. After they managed to defeat all of the monsters they began walking towards quite a strange light that had appeared as soon as the last monster fell. They began walking towards the light wondering what it was. Someone else they needed to defeat, an animal, another monster or maybe something else. Like anyone who has a very strong eye for curiosity everyone is drawn to the light and they begin walking towards it to satisfy their needs of wanting to know what it could possibly be. _

_"_Hey Lion-O, what do you think that light is?"

"I'm not sure Kat but whatever it is you have to be very cautious, we don't want to lose you too."

"Ok, I would never leave you behind."

_The light seemed like it was so far away but as they got closer the light got brighter. It got brighter with each step and judging from how bright the light was shining now they were probably standing right in front of the object it was emanating from. The light was also nice to look at because it was a lovely deep sea-blue that sort of sparkled. _

"What on earth is with this light? It just keeps getting brighter and brighter, do you think it will stop?"

_Lion-O looked around at his fellow Thundercats seeing how they too were being blinded by the light and they were trying to answer back to him but they didn't. The light grew it's very brightest and felt like there was power coming from the object. They all closed their eyes for a minute and as they felt the light dying down they once again opened their eyes. What was before them was a beautiful blue crystal that sparkled with radiance and power. They were standing a bit away from the crystal and not as close to it as they thought. There was a figured person standing right in front of the crystal looking up at something inside of it. _

"Who is that and what is she staring at that's inside the crystal." _Kat looked over to Lion-O who was also staring in the same direction as the figured person. _

"Kat, look very carefully at the girl that's inside the blue crystal. Everyone else do the same."

"Why what's so strange about this girl huh. "

_He looked up to where Lion-O had said to and saw that there was a girl inside of the blue crystal. She was not just any girl, he recognised her almost immediately. She might have looked a tiny bit older but with longer hair but he knew that there was no mistaking who she was..._

_"_Kat."

**I'm sorry if it seemed short I did try to make it as long as I could. Just to let people know, Pumyra is not going to be in this story, sorry Pumyra lovers but I just wanted to focus it around the others. You are welcome to kill me if you want. Please review, I look forward seeing all your comments and advice you might want to give me. I do hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get the next chapter uploaded soon! **


End file.
